Tripian Language
Tripe Language/Examples Tripian is a tripartite language that lightly inflects it's component words. Common ivilkqo - greeting krarr - KRr1 - negative response zevib - Ze1ViB - positive response ip - i1P - relating to something (literally: is/are) shim - sE1M - showing the last of a set of items, also xy - GZI1 - with; or by way of (literally: with/through/in) kolkate - KOl1KAT - apart; seperate a - all/most; general (it can mean that) ent - noun declarative Common Pronouns Aiduu - I1tU - A specific person (aka You) Ifur - I1Fc2 - me, I Hiri - Ha13i - him Huru - HuRU - her Dyim - DyEM - them Woqej - WO1KeG - us Possesive Pronouns Add "ek" to indicate possesion. Examples: Aiduek - yours Ifurek - mine Complex Nouns sytmiti - Si2TMi2TE - system, group, arrangment frishuvv - FRE1sb@V - metal or metallic xar - Zdr - atmosphere or what it contains xartap - ZdrTa2P - watery substance or water frishuqik - FRE1sYbKEK - power or wires; to flow kyklonq - KiiKLo~K - a tropical disturbance, low pressure system. fiklvi - weather; rain untin - planet kipouui - fire; burn kipouuntin - star (literally: fire planet) tivvpiikoiia - ground, dirt, soil parkuuv - plants; tree fiklviikoiia - flood okonek - time xartapikoiia - beach; coastline ter - direction Adjectives devviqon - interesting kymewpl -KIMehPhul - simple biok - big/all losol - small giiquv - quick Prepositions ivineti - area/section kuter - left kater - right niit - north siit - south viit - east koor - west tikvviit - near; close Colors iir - red iin - green iiu - blue uin - cyan uir - magenta nir - yellow dior - violet uuing - orange Verbs komplovv - to create/form/make daaqin - to change location opiquun - to expect or predict kekiir - to collide Senses vert - hear eig - see lop - feel kont - smell kiirsi - taste Compound Nouns sytmitifrishuvv - computer or electronical equipment xartapfiklvi - clouds (means "rain" when used with a tense) Combination Rules Combine options... sytmiti+xy = group + with sytmitixy = join to In the Tripian Language, you can combine two nouns, or make a noun+verb combo, this is usually only used in Traditional Tripian. The Modern Tripian usually only combined two nouns to make a new one. Examples: xarsytmiti > atmospheric system (noun+noun) frishuqixartap > flowing water (noun+verb) Kra can be added to any word to mean the opposite, causing some opposites to not even have words. Examples: kra+kymewpl > krakymewpl > not simple Just as Ze (Sze) can be added to mean "yes" or they want that, or want to do it. Examples: zexartap > yes water zefrishuqik > it flows/i have electricity When adding a suffix or combining a word... ...ending in double vowels: Take off one of the vowels of the double. Example: Aidu'u' > Aiduek ...containing double vowels: Take off all letters back to just ONE of the double vowels. Example: Chi''irk'' (cut) > Chiding (cutting) When adding a prefix to a word containing double vowels, take off all letters up to the second vowel of the double vowel. Example: ''Chi''irk (cut) > Iaqirk (will cut) Suffixes ek - possesive suffix diaq - past tense verb ding - present tense verb Prefixes iaq - future tense Example: iaqirk - will cut Word Structures Tripian words often contain double vowels. Rarely will double vowels be found that are not similar. The most common time two dissimilar vowels will be combined is in possesive words, like "aiduek" (the "ue"). Double vowels also NEVER start Tripian words. Double Vowels Double vowels are almost always i's or u's, though often times double a's can be found. Usually double vowels are pronounced different from their single counterparts. "Ii" is pronounced: "eye-eh", "uu": "oo", and "aa": "ey-oo". Double i's tend to be paired with k's and r's as well (iik and iir), double a's are usually found preceding an n or a q (aan and aaq). Category:Languages